


You Mean More To Me Than You'd Think

by orphan_account



Series: Little Roosters [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is tired of being picked on in school. </p>
<p>Good thing he has Gavin to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean More To Me Than You'd Think

**Author's Note:**

> On a roll today! Woo! 
> 
> Part I was Barbarryn fluff, Part II was Kdin-Matt-Jeremy humor, now Part III in Mavin Hurt/Comfort!

"Micool!" Gavin yelped, running full speed towards his injured boi. Said preteen glanced back at him, letting Gavin see a glimpse of his black eye. 

When Gavin gasped, he picked up his pace and looked forward. 

"Michael please so down. It's bloody difficult to catch up with you when you've morphed into Rungar!" Gavin huffed as he jogged after his friend. 

Michael chuckled at the nickname, Gavin smiling in success. 

"Gav I thought you were quicker than that!" He called back, turning his brisk walk into casual run, 

"Oi!" Gavin pipped. "You aren't very fair, Michael!" 

The Brit grinned as he heard the Anerican's sweet laughter. Made him feel fuzzy inside. 

"Fair schmair! Fair's for losers Gav and I am no loser!" Michael yelled, now sprinting around the middle school's campus. 

"You got that right my boi!" Gavin called to his bud. "You are no loser!" 

"Yeah!" Michael hollered but Gavin laughed quietly when he heard the strain. Looked like the boy was already growing weary from the impromptu race. 

Soon enough the older boy slowed down and slouched by the flag pole, placing his back against the cool metal. 

Gavin finally caught up and stood beside his friend, out of breath. 

"Not a loser. . .but I don't think. . .you're in shape to. . .challenge a cheetah." Gavin heaved. 

"Chee-uh?" Michael teased, laughing when Gavin tilted his head in confusion. "You talk funny. Besides, I'd kick that cheetah's a-," 

Gavin slapped his hands over his ears and squawked when his pal almost said a no-no word. Mrs. Free said no to vulgarity. 

" _Arse_. I'd kick it's arse, Gav." Michael said, jabbing the Brit in his arm. 

Gavin removed his hands from his ears and smiled. His swerve to his hair had flopped down but it was nothing compared to Michael's auburn curls. They were practically glued to his forehead in sweat. 

Michael held out a fist. Gavin nodded and the two proceeded to share a secret - not really that _secret_ \- handshake. 

"Team Nice Dynamite!" Gavin and Michael dragged out as they pulled back their hands. 

"Michael. . .c-can I ask you about. . .that?" Gavin asked, nervously pointing to Michael's shiner. 

The American sighed. 

"It's nothing to worry about Gav. Some _plebs_ were bothering me in class and knocked some of my books down. I said something, started shoving back, one of the _buggers_ punched me." Michael explained, making sure not to use the bad words his brothers had taught him. Despite his rough and tough appearance and attitude, the boy was sensitive and cared about his friends and their feelings. 

"Wot?! How dare they!" Gavin furrowed his eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips and mustering one angry scowl. "I ought to give 'em what for!" 

Michael laughed. 

"Sorry Gavin butI don't think you'd stand much of a chance. It was a couple of high schoolers. Big kids." The American rolled his eyes. 

"Why don't you tell your mom?" 

"Gavin please. You know how much worse that'd make things." 

The Brit nodded his head defeatedly. 

"Yeah I know. What was the fight even about?" The curious boy asked. 

"Um. . ." Michael was hesitant to answer. "Uh, y'know. . . 

"Sorry my boi but I don't." 

"Listen it was dumb. It was over some stupid debate. They thought I. . .they thought I liked boys." Michael shrugged. 

"Well do you?" Gavin asked. 

"No!" Michael yelled, making Gavin flinch. He guiltily added, "I mean. . .I-I don't know." 

Michael stared down at the ground but looked up in confusion as he felt arms envelop him in a warm hug. He leaned into the Brit's touch. 

"I'm confused. . ." Michael said. 

Gavin's hand brushed against his cheek. Michael's head was tilted upwards to face Gavin's. 

"Maybe this'll help. . ." 

The two met in a kiss.


End file.
